


Winwood

by Muyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Hermanos, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyun/pseuds/Muyun





	Winwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siddhartha_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddhartha_Silver/gifts).



Días tibios, días donde la piel expelía sudor con sólo estar sentado y él en el borde de la antiquísima ventana—muchas veces allí hubo estado instalado—. Saborear uno de los fuertes tabacos que la sociedad permitía comercializar no tenía precio, más cuando sentía ganas de perderse y no regresar.  Porque la sinfonía de la noche llegaba a su alma y desajustaba su reloj.  Era hora de errar.

 

Sentado y ausente, pensando en paisajes inexistentes. Fuera de casa una carretera dividía la propiedad y los buses se paseaban tan rápido que ni podía distinguir la empresa si no fuera por los colores característicos de cada línea.  Arrugó la cajetilla luego de encender el último cigarrillo que quedaba, la dejó caer para ver cómo chocaba en cada recoveco de la techumbre de esa mansión.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

—      ¿Winwood?

—      Escuchó bien, ¿lo conoce?

—      No, en realidad nunca había escuchado ese apellido.

—      Oh, comprendo… siento haberle interrumpido.

—      No se preocupe, que le vaya bien.

 

Momento de encarar la verdad, porque la ciudad era inmensa y dar con una persona específica era tan difícil como dar con una aguja en un pajar.  No obstante, la muchacha sonrió en desazón antes de recoger nuevamente la maleta que llevaba y siguió su camino como si no hubiese nada mejor que… seguir buscando—Por lo menos algo hacía.

 

Hacía cuánto el mayor de ellos había abandonado a la familia, un par de meses en los que se vieron envueltos en varias problemáticas, todo porque la vida de ellos se había sostenido en el trabajo de Fernan que muy poco dinero aportaba. Era lógico que terminase por ceder ante el cansancio, ante la popular idea de buscar la estrella allá en la ciudad.  Pero en verdad necesitaban que regresara. Angeline no iba a descansar.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Trapeó el suelo revestido de acrílico luego de secar la loza y ponerla en su lugar.  Esa noche le tocaba cerrar y por ende terminaría de hacer todo antes de marchar.  Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ir tarde a casa, a fumar esos cigarros baratos que dejaban su garganta irritada y lo hacían hablar ronco.  Sexy decían las chicas.  Las chicas siempre alardeaban.  Desde que tenía uso de razón le parecieron un poco melodramáticas, pero le simpatizaban. Algunas hasta eran sensatas, como las integrantes de su familia.

 

Entonces se ocupó de que ninguna ventana quedase abierta antes de cerrar su chamarra y dejar caer la llave en el interior de su bolsa.  El viento parecía atravesar la piel, los músculos y llegar de lleno a los huesos para instalarse y no más abandonar.  Pareció temblar a la espera de un vehículo que lo transportase hasta su buen nido de descanso.

 

Un cuarto en un edificio de oscuras escaleras.  Prefería subir por las de emergencia y así no toparse con la cantidad de gente apostada en los pasillos.  Los drogadictos eran excusa suficiente para alejarse del mundo—Ya había tenido bastante con algunos—.  Tras una ducha fría se metó a la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño.


End file.
